criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Bomb Alert On Westville
Bomb Alert On Westville (Case #6) is the first case in Paradise City, the sixth case in Westville and Emirelhatip's fanmade series. Case Background David got a call from Robert Sharp, who was a news reporter, and he told them there was a hidden bomb at the Golden Casino. They quickly went there and saw the place all blown up. Fortunately, everyone escaped the building with the exception of a certain Sam Walker. David and the player found him in the lounge. They quickly sent his body to Douglas. Douglas said that he was a regular client of the casino and Sam was his friend. But Douglas also said that he couldn't find any evidence. The Killer was Harry Walker who was victim's stepbrother. When he got arrested, he said that he hated his stepbrother, Sam, because Sam was richer than him and didn't give him a place to sleep. And when David asked about how could he managed to find the bomb parts, Harry told him that he robbed the church and had very good connections on the streets. Harry was given a life sentence with a chance of parole in 35 years by Judge Kingston. Victim *'Sam Walker' (He died at a bomb attack to the casino) Murder Weapon *'Modified Bomb' Killer *'Harry Walker' Suspects Suspect's Profile *This suspect is a Christian. Suspect's Profile *This suspect is a Christian. Suspect's Profile *This suspect has a degree in electronics. *This suspect is a Christian. *This suspect's blood type is AB+. Suspect's Appearance *This suspect's height is 6'0" Suspect's Profile *This suspect has a degree in electronics. Suspect's Appearance *This suspect has brown eyes. Suspect's Profile *This suspect has a degree in electronics. *This suspect is a Christian. *This suspect's blood type is AB+ Suspect's Appearance *This suspect's height is 6'0" *This suspect has brown eyes. Killer's Profile *The Killer has a degree in electronics. *The Killer is a Christian. *The Killer's height is 6'0" *The Killer has brown eyes. *The Killer's blood type is AB+ Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1= *Investigate Casino's Top Floor (Clues: Victim's Body, Bomb Parts, Torn Paper, Chip Stack, Torn Card) *Autopsy The Victim's Body (18.00.00) *Ask Helena Collins what happened. *Ask Robert Sharp about the murder. *Examine Bomb Parts (Result: Bomb) *Analyze Bomb (09.00.00, KP: The Killer has a degree in electronics) *Examine Torn Paper (Result: Players' List) *Analyze Players' List (06.00.00, New Suspect: Alice Halo) *Examine Chip Stack (Result: Victim's Files) *Analyze Victim's Files (03.00.00, New Suspect: Harry Walker) *Ask Alice Halo about the tournament. *Inform Harry Walker about his stepbrother's passing. *Examine Torn Card (Result: Cafe's Card) *Investigate Main Street (Clue: Trash Bag) *Examine Trash Bag (Result: Remote) *Analyze Remote (15.00.00, The Killer's height is 6'0") *Go to Chapter 2 (No Stars) |-| Chapter 2= *Ask Andrew Collins about the robbery. *Investigate Church Interior (Clues: Torn Letter, Metal Pieces) *Examine Metal Pieces (Result: Engraving) *Analyze Engraving (01.00.00, KP: The Killer is a Christian) *Examine Torn Letter (Result: Letter) *Examine Handwriting On The Letter (Result: Matching Handwriting: Helena Collins) *Ask Helena Collins about her ties to the priest. *Investigate Table Games (Clues: Trash Bag, Bible, Blurry Photo) *Examine Trash Bag (Result: Torn Flyer) *Examine Torn Flyer (Result: Street Fight Flyer) *Ask Harry Walker about the flyer. *Ask Andrew Collins about the bible. *Analyze Blurry Photo (06.00.00) *Ask Alice Halo about her ties to the victim. *Go to Chapter 3 (No Stars) |-| Chapter 3= *Ask Robert Sharp to collect information about the suspects. *Investigate Altar (Clues: Diary, Metal Box) *Examine Diary (Result: Recovered Writing) *Ask Andrew Collins about his clients. *Examine Metal Box (Result: Reporter's Notebook) *Get information from Robert Sharp. *Ask Harry Walker about the cold case. *Investigate French Cafe (Clues: Glass Shard, Broken Surveillance Camera) *Analyze Glass Shard (15.00.00) *Examine Glass Shard (Result: Blood Sample) *Analyze Blood Sample (06.00.00, The Killer's blood type is AB+) *Examine Broken Surveillance Camera (Result: Surveillance Camera) *Analyze Surveillance Camera (06.00.00, KP: The Killer has brown eyes) *Arrest The Killer *Go to Additional Investigation (No Stars) |-| Additional Investigation= *See how Alice is doing. *Investigate Casino's Top Floor (Clue: Locked Box) *Examine Locked Box (Result: Poker Chips) *Examine Poker Chips (Result: Blood Sample) *Analyze Blood Sample (03.00.00) *Give the Poker Chips back to Alice. (Rewards: 20.000 coins, Casino Access Badge) *Ask Robert Sharp what's wrong. *Investigate Main Street (Clue: Locked Briefcase) *Examine Locked Briefcase (Result: Open Briefcase) *Examine Open Briefcase (Result: Documents) *Analyze Documents (03.00.00) *Give the documents back to Robert (Reward: '''Burger) *Investigate Next Case (No Stars) Navigation Category:All Fanmade Cases